1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wearable sound box apparatus; in particular, to a wearable sound box apparatus with reduced-sized sound boxes (sound unit accommodating areas) on both sides in order to achieve better low-frequency performance.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional sound box apparatus typically is of larger size or occupies a larger space compared with earphones, which gradually replace the sound box apparatus for the playback of music. The conventional earphones generally rely on amplifiers inside to output sound waves. Since the earphones are placed around the contour of the ears and may be too close to eardrums, soft tissues of the ears may suffer from hearing damages after going through lengthy usage periods. The above problem may be solved if a portable sound box apparatus could be utilized.
However, integrating the conventional sound box apparatus into the portable sound box apparatus in wearable form without sacrificing the characteristics of the sound box apparatus could be challenging. For example, one wearable element has been employed to be in connection with two sound boxes. With the sound box requiring some space for the sound waves to reflect/bounce, such space and the surface from which the reflected/bounced sound waves are outputted are often in the proximity (for instance, the space for the sound waves to reflect is placed behind the surface from which the bounced sound wave are outputted). Even so, when the space for the sound waves to bounce is too small corresponding sounding performance may not be satisfactory. On the other hand, if the space for the sound waves to bounce is too large carrying such sound box apparatus may become burdensome.
One potential solution to the above problem as disclosed in the present disclosure may take advantage of the space within the wearable element connecting the two sound boxes.